Nura no Mago: Twisting Fates
by Jet Black Yokai
Summary: Rikuo is 14 and able to enter Yokai form at will. He is awaiting judgment on becoming the third heir of the clan and must be tested on his; ability to command, Yokai power, and regard for not only Yokai, but humans as well. He also deals with romance.


Chapter 1: Clouds have all the fun

"Master! Wake up!" called Yuki-Onna cheerfully as she ran to Nura's room half dressed with just a towel raped around her body, she didn't seem to realize because she was so concerned about Nura being late during his second week of high school.

Yuki-Onna slid open the Fusuma door to Nura's room just as her master was opening his eyes for the first time in the morning.

"Ah!" Nura yelled as he saw Yuki-Onna in the white silky towel with her locks of icy blue hair waving in sequence with her rich sky black locks as well. He actually thought that Yuki-Onna looked quite beautiful but not wanting to let his real thoughts be revealed let him call out "Yuki-Onna your wearing just a towel!" instead.

"Gah!" she yelped as she noticed that the towel she had around her was not just the only article of garment she had on but was also very small and was revealing her upper thighs and her lower shoulders at once. Her face suddenly turned a high pink color with embarrassment and she apologized to Rikuo as she went running back to her own room in search of something to put on.

Rikuo sat there in pure astonishment of what he had just seen, he was reflecting on the image of Yuki-Onna's figure as the grizzled voice of his grandfather yelled out to him, "Rikuo! Get up already! if you miss a single day this month I'll pull you out of school faster then I can draw my very sword!" and with that note hung in the air Rikuo sprung up and got dressed in his usual fashion with his black school uniform on and his long café colored hair brushed to the right side of his head, it was getting so long to where his eyes were almost covered with his bangs.

Rikuo walked out of his room in a daze, until Aotabo bumped into him that is.

"Master you had better hurry up before your late, you wouldn't want to be pulled out of your school you like so much by your grandfather now"

"I know I know, I think I can still make it" as he brushed past Aotabo and walked into his dining room.

"Rikuo! Your awake!" called Rikuo's mother joyfully yet with a sense of panic in her voice. "Hurry hurry! You had better make your breakfast short". As she handed stuffed some slices of Tamagoyaki and Shiozake into his bento lunch box swiftly and quickly.

Rikuo stepped outside his household and made sure that no one was around then seeing that Kana wasn't anywhere to be found swiftly made a change into his yokai form and almost instantaneously arrived at his school grounds.

"You know I'm not going to allow you to use my abilities for your human needs and flaws all the time right Rikuo?" Nura scolded Rikuo. Though he allowed Rikuo to take control over the body they shared again, he was still able to talk to Rikuo through their conscious since they also shared one.

"Oh lighten up, it's not like I'm putting any strain on you anyway."

"That is true, but I don't see why I should allow you to almost abuse your blood so carelessly. Sometimes I just wish rather then sharing this life with you I could be my own person, or maybe that's asking too much? Maybe I'd be satisfied with being one of those fluffy clouds you see in the sky."

"What?" Rikuo was almost laughing, "A cloud? Why a cloud? Haha."

"Well, if you think about it, clouds have all the fun. They get to float through the sky during the day watching all the things around it play out. They never have any cares in the world. And when they get bored they can shower thunder and rain upon humans to quench their thirst for blood and rage. Haha I think being a cloud would be fine with me"

"Well sorry, but you're stuck down here."

"Yes, sadly I have to stick with you and your human antics. Speaking of antics, that was quite an interesting moment you had with Yuki-Onna this morning."

"Shut it Nura,"

"Just saying I'm glad you have such an attraction to a Yokai woman and not just some human girl."

"Leave it alone Nura, if it came down to it I'd probably be forced to have an offspring with a yokai woman to purify the blood again."

"Or so I hope Haha, well get your ass to class Rikuo unless you want to go back home and "purify the blood" that is."

"Gah!"

END


End file.
